<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Hammered Down by Ravin_Pods (Ravin), sunlightsymphony</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994553">[Podfic] Hammered Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods'>Ravin_Pods (Ravin)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsymphony/pseuds/sunlightsymphony'>sunlightsymphony</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Brainwashing, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Destiny, M/M, POV Second Person, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Present Tense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:02:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsymphony/pseuds/sunlightsymphony</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of <i>Hammered Down</i> by Avelera</p><p><b>Author's summary:</b><br/>There is no destiny in it. When the blood flows and the shots are muffled by the hiss of the silencer it is not because this fate was meant for you. No hero, no science experiment or god is this boy from Brooklyn. Nothing holy has put you here. When the target dies it was not because you were meant to do it, another would have taken your place.</p><p>You are here because of him, in every sense.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ambiguous or Implied Relationships - Relationship, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Hammered Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019552">Hammered Down</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avelera/pseuds/Avelera">Avelera</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="cover">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="content"><h3>Streaming Audio</h3><p><audio></audio></p>
<h3>Download or Stream from Dropbox</h3>
<p></p><div class="content2"><p><a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/9xaixwmcw03w3fq/Hammered%20Down.mp3?dl=0">MP3</a>   |   00:11:46   |   10.27 MB</p></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic has been recorded for Voice Teams 2020 for the Multivoice challenge.</p><p>Thank you to Avelera for leaving blanket permission to podfic.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>